Shattered
by blackopalz21
Summary: She knew from the beginning that it would never work. He tried regardless, forming a loveless relationship between themselves. But even he, no matter how much he initially loved her, knew the inevitable. Because it was only a matter of time before something shattered. /Oneshot/


The silence was deafening.

It was a beautiful, sunny day. The perfect weather for a walk around town, or to go on a date, or to do errands you put off to do. The outdoors was practically bursting with happiness.

It was a stark contrast to the apartment down the street.

The apartment was neatly lined with furniture and knickknacks of personal belongings. The light streamed in from the blinds on the windows, with it being the only source of light.

There were two people in the apartment, both of them standing up. One of them was holding his injured cheek, and the other was holding her hand a few inches away from his face, palm towards herself. It looked as if she had slapped him. As it turns out, she did.

The boy didn't need a thermometer to feel that the temperature dropped. His mind went blank as he held his stinging cheek. He looked up to see the girl standing in front of him, tears pricked in her eyes. He almost wanted to hold her and wipe away her tears, and to clutch her gently as he would stroke her hair. Almost.

This time, even if she did slap him, he knew he was right. And he damn well would win this argument.

"Take that back," she muttered. "You lowlife bastard."

He chuckled humorlessly. "I don't want to. I'm right, and you know it."

Her eyes widened in shock. He was right, she did know it. But she wouldn't back down without a fight.

"Like hell you are," she hissed.

Outside, the birds chirped. The boy wished they would shut up for a few moments.

He sighed. This was getting nowhere. "Are you naturally this stubborn?"

The girl shrugged. "You're the one who's dating me, so shouldn't you know?"

"Was dating," he corrected. "I was in the middle of breaking up with you before you slapped me."

The girl flinched at this. It was like rubbing salt on a wound. The boy smirked at her. His confidence was growing. The girl looked down at the floor, shuffling her feet on the carpet. The tears in her eyes grew bigger.

"I don't understand why," she choked out. "I mean, I didn't get a good explanation as to why—"

"But I did explain it," he interrupted. "You just didn't listen."

The girl looked up at the boy with blazing eyes. "That explanation wasn't true. Not in the slightest." She crossed her arms and fixed him with a glare.

The silence came back again. The girl glared at the boy, who was staring back at her with intense eyes. In the beginning, it was those intense eyes that she fell in love with. Now, she was starting to hate them. Back then, they held passion and determination to get the girl to fall in love with him. Now, they held fatigue and…was that sadness? She was the one crying, why was he so upset?

"Do you think," he began, snapping her out of her daze. "That it really wasn't true, Rima?"

Her mind froze. She took a step back away from him. "What?"

The boy raised his eyebrow at her in skepticism. "So you don't think it's true, then." He sighed. Two could play this game. "Then why don't you hold hands with me in public?"

'_Because it's way too embarrassing to do that with you.' _

"Why don't we have dates?"

'_Because he could find me on a date with you and then I'd lose all my chances.'_

"Why don't you ever hug me?"

'_Because if you leave me, I don't want to miss your warmth. I don't want to be left behind again.'_

"Why don't you kiss me?"

'_Because I only wanted Tadase and I to do that.'_

"And like I said earlier," he whispered softly, walking towards her. "Isn't the only reason why you're dating me to get over Tadase?"

"No," she retorted. "That's not—"

"You don't love me." He walked closer to her. "It's that simple. I'm just a replacement."

"It's not true!" She cried. "It's not true at all!"

'_Enough, please don't say anymore. I won't be able to take it.'_

"This is why I want to break up with you."

'_No.' _

She was now backed up against the wall. She held her head in pain. "Nagihiko, stop!"

…

He brought up his hand to gently wipe away the tears from her eyes. His hand was about to cup her cheek when he stopped. Instead, he patted her head.

"I'm sorry, Rima." Taking his hand away, he brought it back to his side. "We have to break up."

With that, he left the apartment. Rima slumped down to the floor and let her tears run freely. She didn't sob, but only cried quietly. It was gone, it was over. She didn't have to pretend anymore. In her mind, her relationship with Nagihiko was like the expensive vase in her house as a child. She had accidently shattered it, and tried to put to back together. It didn't work, and she had cried that evening over the guilt. She noted how ironically similar it was now.

"Well, I guess he was right." She mumbled. "I never really loved him."

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_

_Humpty Dumpty has a great fall,_

_All the king's horses and all the king's men,_

_Couldn't put Humpty together again._

* * *

XxX

**A/N: So this fic is really short (not surprising), and rather dark compared to my other works. Oh hell, who cares. No one reads author's notes anymore.**

**Hell week just ended for me at school, so I'm free. For now. Stupid friggin' summer assignments. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed. :)**

**-blackopalz21 **


End file.
